


Romantic MYNDs

by Louiseflower117



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseflower117/pseuds/Louiseflower117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the stress and mess of being a huntsman or huntress, various members of team MYND decide to find someone out there for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write these characters having a little fun, seeing as everything else I've managed to put them through has lead to trauma of one kind or another.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, cliched and short, with more of the exact same to follow.

“Look lady, you may think you’re a huntress, but you need to come with me back to the city where it’s safe.”

Diana spun around with a bemused, slightly surprised expression on her face, wondering just who seemed to be claiming she wasn’t capable of looking after herself out here, only to find nearly all conscious thought stripped from her as she looked at the person who had spoken to her.

Clearly the girl was a huntress, about a year older than Diana herself was; probably why she didn’t recognise her from the academy. Her long wavy brown hair was scraped back into a messy high ponytail, though enough strands had escaped to  delicately frame the sides of her face. High cheekbones and chestnut-caramel colour eyes, which right now seemed to be glaring at her.

She wore a white strappy crop top, with an open aquamarine and turquoise checkered shirt over it. Cut off shorts reaching halfway down her thighs and black leather boots, with block heels covered in copper studs, reached half way up her calf. However she also had a black leather belt slung around her hips, which was clearly what her two daggers were secured to, if the way the copper-red handles visible at her hips were any indication.

“Hey, you listening to me? It ain’t safe out here, so get back to the city now.”

Diana blinked a few times, before shaking the fog out of her head.

“Hi, I’m Diana, I’m a huntress as well, so it’s all good for me t-”   
“You’re a huntress without your weapon in an area close to where my team is about to engage with grimm in. You are a hinderance.”

Tanya had crossed her arms over her chest, resting most of her weight on her back foot, which slightly distracted Diana, until someone else fell out of the tree next to her. Another girl, about the same height as the first one, but dressed in a bright red ‘battle dress’ off fitted bodice and fluffy skirt, but Diana didn’t spare her any more attention than that to her.

“Hey T, what’s the hold up? Alex’s leading the grimm here now.”   
“It’s all good, just clearing out the civilians still.”

Before Diana had a chance to try and inform this new girl that she was  _ not _ a civilian at all, ‘T’ was grabbing her wrist and dragging the much taller girl along behind her back towards the city. Diana found herself pushed over the boundary into the city’s safety, looking around to see the other huntress already walking away.

“Hey!”

Jogging easily to catch up, the shorter girl was glaring daggers as Diana ran round to stop still in front of her.

“I didn’t catch your name, or how to contact you.”   
“If I tell you both those things, will you go back to the city and stay there?” the shorter girl asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose it was clearly a frustrated manner.

“Yep!”   
“My name is Tanya Warren, you can find my number under the contact details for huntsmen team TEAL.”

With that said, Tanya stepped around Diana, who was grinning like a fool to herself, and picked up a quick jog back towards the area that was about to be a grimm graveyard.


	2. A Question Of Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakir gets stuck trying to follow Mal's orders of getting paint.

“Hey, you look like you could use a hand, would you like some help?”

Yakir turned away from the wall of paint tins at which they had been staring at for the last ten minutes.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I could do with a hand. I was sent to get paint, but Mal keeps forgetting I haven't the foggiest idea about aesthetics.”

The shop assistant giggled slightly, running a hand through her curly ginger hair, leaving a few droplets of green paint among the curls. There was more green paint streaked just under her left eye, which was the golden amber coloured one, the eight eye was a pale blue. Her uniform black t-shirt was also covered in many different colour paint stains. Her name badge read Trinity, with the words. ‘Ask me about paint!’ printed underneath. Poking out through the bushy ginger curls was a pair of slightly rounded feline ears, orange with stripes of black.

“Well, what is the paint for?”  
“The kitchen, we have white granite work tops, plain oak cabinets and white tile floors.”  
“Do you have any windows, curtains?”  
“The windows don't have curtains in the kitchen.”

Trinity hummed to herself as she looked across the wall of paint cans, running her hand through her curls again and leaving more drops of green paint.

“Well, I'd go with a light duck eggshell colour, like… this one!”

Yakir was handed a paint tin, glancing at the colour. Mal couldn't be too angry at them for such an inoffensive colour, right?

“Uh, Nara told me we needed enough for 32 metres square, this gonna be enough?”

Yakir was handed a second tin.

“That should be plenty, enough to do two coats and any touch ups in future.”  
“Uh, thanks. We've got paint brushes, is there anything else we need?”  
“Just this.”

Trinity took a notepad and pencil from the back pocket of her paint stained jeans, scribbling something down on it before ripping the little sheet out, folding it in half and handing it in half. Yakir took it, slipping it in their left thigh ammo pouch in an attempt to keep their hands free enough to carry the paint.

“Thanks.”  
“Not a problem.”

After handing the paint over to Mal, who seemed more than happy with the colour, Yakir retrieved the piece of paper, finding it was a phone number underneath the message ‘call me, ♡’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care how sappy or cliche you think the previous two chapters have been, because I know that some of the following chapters are going to be a lot more sappy and a lot more cliche. Deal with it.


End file.
